Manufacturers of perishable goods are concerned with controlling the temperature within the cargo area of vans that are used to transport the perishable goods. They also want to maintain a clean and sanitary area for the transportation of perishable goods and to be able to transport in a cost efficient manner.
The old method of insulating and lining cargo vans involved installing a wooden framework inside the van cargo area into which a block or sprayed foam was placed. The lining was then covered with plywood or sheet glass reinforced plastic (GRP). This method, if carried out properly, was both expensive and permanent.
Therefore there remains a need to create a system for insulating and lining cargo vans that is transferable and inexpensive.